


Save the Night

by TheWednesdayProject



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Other, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWednesdayProject/pseuds/TheWednesdayProject
Summary: Brittany didn't have a date for her junior prom because Artie Abrams called her stupid and Santana Lopez stood her up. Brittany had a memorable night anyway, but only one thing - or one girl - could make it perfect.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 7





	Save the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story. I merely borrow them from Glee. The stories and situations I create are a work of my imagination and I do not ascribe them to official story canon.

Santana stood in front of the mirror in the musty girl’s bathroom and wiped underneath her eyes, unintentionally mixing the run of mascara and tears together. She looked up at the oversized, rusted clock on the wall, 11:35 pm she noted mentally, and sighed heavily as she reflected on the night. Her junior prom had been fairly decent, but it wasn’t at all how she had imagined it should have been, and she couldn’t help but cry softly to herself as the night slowly ended and her dream of a perfect prom night remained unattainable.

She wasn’t elected prom queen in favor of _one_ Kurt Hummel, who wasn't even on the ballot, and her date was a _boy_. Not just any boy — David _freakin'_ Karofsky. In her imagination she would have been waving angelically to the crowd as she accepted her sash and crown while having the hottest girl in the school, Brittany S. Pierce, casually hanging off of her arm. Everyone would be cheering them on as they stepped off the stage for their first dance together as prom royalty. Instead she was merely a prom peasant who was full on sugar-laced fruit punch and feelings of regret. _Why couldn't I have gone on Brittany's stupid cheese show and said yes? I wanted Brittany to be my prom date so badly, so why couldn't I have given her that, too?_

She was quickly ruffled from her thoughts, the bathroom door squeaking as it was slowly being pushed open. She took a quick glance out of the corner of her eye as she continued to dab at her face with a tissue, a genuine smile unavoidable as it rose from her lips. It was Brittany; and she looked perfect. Her lime-colored dress popped with a bright sparkle against her fair-colored skin; her miniature, black top hat still tightly adorned to the side of her head as her golden locks of hair bounced effortlessly off of her shoulders. She clutched a red heel in each of her hands and she stood barefoot against the cool bathroom floor tiles.

"Here you are," Brittany softly gushed, smiling tenderly. "I’ve been looking all over for you. I thought you might have left already."

Santana remained silent as she stole another look at Brittany, this time through the mirror, while reaching down in her nearby cosmetic bag to grab her tube of rosy red lipstick. She puckered her lips as her eyes returned to her own reflection, carefully dabbing lipstick against them.

"My feet really hurt and I want to go home," Brittany whined, walking closer toward Santana. 

"Then go home, Brittany," Santana replied matter-of-factly. "No one is forcing you to be here. You don’t even have a date."

Brittany shot Santana a dejected look and quickly retorted, “I would have had a date, a super hot one, but she kind of rejected me. And then I asked Lord Tubbington and he rejected me, too, so I‘m not talking to him right now."

"I didn’t reject you. You never even asked me," Santana snarked as she continued to focus on her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, you did. I was going to ask you until you stood me up on Fondue For Two," Brittany continued, pouting, nervously wiggling her toes into the cold tiles on the floor. "Or did you forget that?"

Santana felt an instant pang of regret. Brittany wasn’t the reason that her prom night didn’t go exactly as planned. Brittany wasn’t the reason for anything not going right in her life right now. Maybe she wouldn’t have had the crown she thought she had easily deserved, but she certainly could have had the girl she wanted if she wasn’t such a coward who was deeply trapped within her self-created confinement.

"I’m sorry, Britt," Santana offered apologetically, casting a look down at the floor in Brittany's direction. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It’s fine," Brittany replied, smiling innocently. "I had a pretty awesome night anyway. I got to dance with whoever I wanted and spent all night eating a bunch of candy that Tina smuggled in her bra."

Santana's eyebrows lowered and her nose wrinkled before continuing, "I just wish my prom night would have been different."

"It could have been if you really wanted it to be."

"Trust me, I know."

"You stand in your own way, Santana. Sometimes I don't think you see how much."

Santana absorbed Brittany's words as she let out a loud sigh. _Brittany was always right._

"So, do you want to get out of here or what?" Brittany continued, her voice softening. 

"And do what?" Santana asked as she tossed her lipstick back into her cosmetic bag and turned around to face Brittany. "Prom isn’t over for another hour or so. Go have fun. Make your night even more magical."

"Santana, don't be like this. I’m bored, you’re hiding out in the bathroom, and your date left like ten minutes ago," Brittany said.

"I’m not hiding out in the bathroom,” Santana replied defensively as she crossed her arms. “And _what_ did you say? Dave left?"

"Yeah. He and some of the other guys from the football team left not too long ago. They were all headed out to some party on the other side of town. I guess he didn’t want to be here anymore after the whole incident with Kurt," Brittany replied. "You didn’t know? Your own boyfriend didn’t tell you he was leaving?"

"Gross," Santana squawked as she turned around and tossed her things into her purse and quickly threw it over her shoulder. "I guess I’m headed home, too, then. What a fantastic junior prom this has been," she added sarcastically as she headed toward the door in a hurry.

Brittany grabbed at Santana's hand as she walked past her, but the surprise of the action caused Santana to pull back. Brittany felt despondent as she witnessed Santana deny her touch. 

"Well, why we don’t just bail on prom together, grab something to eat on the way if you're hungry, and head back to my house," Brittany offered with a grin, desperate to win Santana over.

"Why would we do that?"

"Why wouldn’t we? Santana, what’s wrong with you tonight?" Brittany asked as she looked down at the floor, frowning. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course you didn’t, Brittany. I guess I'm just a little confused," Santana admitted.

"About what?"

"I’m confused as to why you would want to spend the rest of your prom night with me. I stood you up on your show when you wanted to ask me to be your date, I spent the whole night hanging out with Karofsky, _and_ I didn’t even win prom queen," Santana admitted through quiet sobs. "I even refused to dance with you when you asked me, and you were so sweet about it. It wasn’t even a slow song, Britt. I danced with Tina instead. I’ve basically been a horrible person to you, and you keep coming back to me."

"You haven't been very fun to be around lately. I can’t deny that. I also can’t deny that I care for you so much, and despite everything, you’re still my prom date in my eyes," Brittany replied. "And we had a totally awesome time even though we never danced or hardly even talked, and now I want to take you home with me."

"Are you sure that’s what you want?" Santana asked as she dabbed at the the tears forming in the corner of her eyes and smiled apprehensively. She stepped forward and closed the gap between them as she put her hands on the top of Brittany’s shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I don't want you to do something because it's what you think I want or need. I can handle the consequences of my decision."

"It's all I’ve thought about all night," Brittany replied. "You're all I've thought about; not Artie or anyone else. Just you. I was always watching you to see what you were doing. It made me so sad. It should have been _me_ dancing with you and holding you tightly during all the slow songs. It should have been _me_ getting you some punch when your throat was dry and scratchy from singing so loudly. Or laughing with you when Sam told a bad joke or did one of his weird impressions. Those are my things; not Karofsky's."

Santana smiled, dropping her hands down to Brittany's waist as she replied, "I don't know what I can give you to make your prom night better because I've already ruined it in so many ways, but I’m willing to try."

"I just want you, Santana. I don’t need anything or anyone else. I just want you."

"Then you've got me."

Brittany smiled brightly as she leaned in to hug Santana, wrapping her arms around her neck. _She feels so good_ , Santana thought. How does someone like me deserve someone like her?

"Can I kiss you?" Brittany asked bluntly as she pulled her head back to look directly into Santana’s eyes. "I really want to."

"You never need to ask," Santana gushed, bowing her down head as she felt butterflies dance around in her stomach. 

* * *

Santana and Brittany snuck out of the auditorium; hands clasped tightly together, without saying goodbye to any of their friends as prom continued wildly behind them; the music pumping loudly and bright lights dancing across the ceiling. They quickly sprinted through the maze of hallways of McKinley High and into the parking lot where they were greeted pleasantly by the cool, spring air of the night. The sky was painted pitch black and the stars were shining bright; maybe prom night wouldn’t be so bad after all.

They arrived at Brittany's car and she grinned cheekily as she opened the passenger side door and watched Santana climb in. She shut the door and turned to walk around to the driver‘s side; a giddy smile climb onto Santana‘s face when Brittany could no longer see her. She got the girl anyway. It was everything she never deserved after what she put Brittany through the past few weeks, but here they were. Brittany climbed into the car a few moments later, tossing her bag onto the backseat. Before she put the key in the ignition, she grabbed Santana‘s hand.

"We're going to be okay. I can feel it," Brittany offered. With that, she smiled warmly and started the engine. "So, my house? Or do you want to stop and grab something to eat?"

"You know what," Santana interjected. "Let's go to my house instead. My dad isn't home for a few more days, he's at a business conference in Fort Wayne, and my mom won‘t bother us. She's probably already asleep. We can eat something there if you‘re hungry. Besides, your mom is a night owl and never leaves us alone. She let out a soft chuckle as she recalled, "Do you remember that time when she tried to teach me how to sew a button back on my blouse at 2 am?" 

"I don't care where we go as long as we're together, so I guess I‘ll send my mom a text that I'll be staying the night with you," Brittany answered as she reached for her bag and fumbled to locate her mobile phone.

"Staying the night?" Santana asked, somewhat surprised.

"Santana, you‘re being really weird tonight. What did you think I was going to do? Come over and watch a movie and then go home?" Brittany asked, texting on her phone.

"I don't know," Santana offered, chuckling softly to herself. "It just feels too good to be true, I guess."

"This isn't just your prom night. It's mine, too, and I want to spend it with you. I _**saved the night**_ for you. So stop being weird about it, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and let's make the best out of it. Deal?"

Brittany put her phone back into her bag, tossed it onto the back seat again, and pulled out of the parking lot headed toward Santana's house. The fifteen minute drive was made in comfortable silence with the only sound coming from the low hum of the radio. As Brittany pulled into the long gravel driveway of the maroon-colored brick house, they both craned their necks forward and glanced up and observed that the lights were completely off. The house looked eerily spooky as the nearby street lamp flickered off and on.

They grabbed their things and quietly shuffled to the front door as Santana's keys jingled in her hand. She unlocked the door and they both stepped inside the foyer, promptly slipped out of their shoes, and lazily kicked them against the wall. Brittany headed toward Santana's bedroom in the basement of the Lopez home, trying in vain to tread lightly against the old wooden staircase. Santana motioned with her head toward the direction of her mother's bedroom as she turned the corner and out of sight.

Brittany pushed open the door to Santana's bedroom and immediately closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath. The smell of Santana's room, Santana's natural scent, consumed her all at once. It was a smell she craved more than she could ever imagine. She smiled playfully as she dropped her bag on the ground next to the door and looked around. It was a chaotic mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, drawers were left open, the bed was unkempt, the bathroom light had been left on. _Some things will never change,_ Brittany thought.

A few minutes later, as Brittany was finishing up washing her hands in Santana's tiny bathroom in the corner of the room, she could hear the soft creek of the bedroom door opening. Brittany dried her hands off on the towel rack and stepped outside.

"I let my mom know that I was home," Santana announced. "She was already sleeping, but had told me to wake her up once I got back for the night."

"Does she know that I‘m here?"

"Of course. I think she'd think it was weird if you weren't,“ Santana replied, smiling. “Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" Santana fumbled with her hands nervously.

"I‘m not that hungry, but I wouldn’t mind having something to drink," Brittany answered. "And I wouldn’t mind getting out of this dress. It's all itchy."

"Your things in my dresser are still there. Untouched," Santana declared. "I‘ll go upstairs and get us something to drink and you get comfortable and pick out a movie for us to watch. Sound good?"

Brittany gave Santana a nod forward and a thumbs up.

As Santana left and headed upstairs again, Brittany bounced over to the dresser and pulled the bottom drawer open. It was _her_ drawer. It was always important to Santana that Brittany had her own space for things when she spent the night. It happened so often, so it felt necessary. _It felt good._ Brittany wasn't staying over as often anymore, but it gave her butterflies in her stomach that Santana never thought to discard her things when they had a fight or disagreement. The drawer was still full of her clothes exactly as she left them — folded neatly and sorted by color. Brittany smiled as she pulled out a pair of faded red sweatpants and a faded, overly-washed Cheerios t-shirt.

Santana returned shortly after with two bottles of water, a bag of Sour Patch Kids, and a small bag of caramel popcorn from a recent Lima carnival. She knew Brittany too well. As soon as any movie started, even if she said she wasn't hungry beforehand, Brittany would send Santana back to the kitchen for something sweet. She learned to always bring something back with her no matter what Brittany said. She smiled to herself when she saw that Brittany chose the movie " _My Girl"_ and already popped it in the DVD player; it was her comfort movie after all. And they had only seen it nearly 200 times.

"All tucked in?" Santana asked as she put the snacks on the nightstand, chuckling to herself, as she observed Brittany already underneath the blankets.

"Yep. Just waiting on you," Brittany replied firmly, patting the spot next to her in the bed.

Santana walked over to the dresser to grab some of her own pyjamas and noticed the articles of clothing that Brittany had picked out for herself and quite obviously didn‘t have on. She quickly glanced to the floor beside her and noticed Brittany’s dress and undergarments had been discarded to the already growing piles of chaos.

“Britt?" Santana asked in a high-pitched voice, quirking an eyebrow, as she slowly turned around. “Do you have any clothes on?“

“Come find out,“ Brittany replied, a huge grin tickling the corners of her mouth, as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

“Are you _naked_ in my bed?“

“No, I'm wearing a tutu under here," Brittany answered playfully, rolling her eyes. “Of course I‘m naked, San. And I‘m waiting for you to get that damn dress off and join me."

“Are you sure? I mean — is this what you really want tonight?"

“I'm more than sure."

Santana walked over to the bed and sat down beside Brittany, her legs dangling off of the side. She sighed heavily and rested her hands in her lap before she began, “Look, I don‘t want you to feel like this is something you have to do. I know it‘s prom night and all, and yeah, everyone is probably hooking up, even Zizes, but it can just be you and me tonight. You know, just being best friends and watching a movie together. I‘m totally okay with that.“

“But what if I want to, Santana?“ Brittany quickly replied. “This isn't just about how you feel. I know things have been really complicated between us, but I still love you. That means something to me. Despite everything we have been through, none of it means that I don‘t need you. That I don‘t want you.“

"You're being awfully assertive tonight," Santana voiced. Brittany shrugged her shoulders and cracked a smile as if admitting so. "I kind of love it," Santana added.

"I guess I have made it pretty clear where I stand, but what about you? Do you want me, too?" Brittany asked, looking down as she nervously popped a few of her fingers.

"Always. Never have I wanted anyone as much as I want you," Santana whispered, lifting Brittany's head up. "You're the girl of my dreams."

Santana leaned down toward Brittany and placed a quick, soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. Both girls smiled contently at one another. Santana shifted herself on the bed and exposed her backside to Brittany who proceeded to sit up, pulling the comforter up against her bare chest, and began to slowly unzip the satin red dress exposing a blank canvas of caramel-colored skin. Santana stood from the bed as she clutched her dress to her body, walked over to the door and turned the overhead light off, and twirled around gracefully to face Brittany. She let go of her dress and let it dress drop to the floor, stepped outside of it, and lightly kicked it aside. She stood there, nervous and vulnerable, in her black lace bra and black panties.

“Please say it, Brittany," Santana asked of the blonde as she reached her hands around to unclasp her bra, intentionally avoiding to expose herself just yet by holding the straps firm in her hands.

“Say what?" Brittany questioned genuinely as she cocked her head to the side. She hesitated before speaking, but the fear in Santana's eyes urged her on and confirmed what she needed to say. "I want to make love to you,“ she continued. “I want you. All of you. And only you.“

Santana dropped her hands and let her bra fall forward off of her chest. She pulled her arms out of the straps and tossed the garment to the floor. She tucked her fingers inside the seam of her panties and pulled them quickly down her legs, crawling onto the bed as soon as her feet were free, resting on her knees. Brittany scooted over to the other side of the bed to make room as Santana slowly pulled the comforter back to expose a naked Brittany lying underneath.

The still and silence of the room was too much for Santana. Her nerves were at an all-time high and she imagined the entire town could hear her heart beat out of her chest. She had been intimate with Brittany several times before, but this was the first time since she expressed her true feelings to her; the first time since she told her that she loved her. This time it would mean something. _How fucking terrifying,_ Santana thought. It was going to be a special memory for them both and she wanted it to be perfect in every single way. Shaken from her thoughts, she reached for the remote on her nightstand and pressed play. The film began in the background on a low volume. She tapped on her table lamp until she settled on a dim setting.

“We can have the movie playing to have a little noise on,“ Santana admitted. “The silence creeps me out a little bit. Does it bother you?“

“No, not at all. Now come here,“ Brittany whispered softly as she reached out for the brunette with both of her arms.

Santana climbed across the petite blonde and straddled her hips. Brittany swallowed heavily the moment Santana pressed the lower half of her body against her, the warmth and feel of her body so familiar. Santana leaned forward with both hands resting flat on the bed on either side of Brittany's pillow, shaking her head so that her hair swung neatly across one shoulder, and fiercely, yet carefully, smashed her plump lips against Brittany's. Brittany immediately cupped Santana's face and intensified the kiss, parting their lips with her tongue. Santana allowed a quiet moan to escape her throat the second she felt Brittany's tongue inside her mouth. Their breasts and stomachs molded themselves into one as Santana lowered herself even more; the friction almost too intense for either girl to handle.

They continued to kiss passionately for a few minutes, Brittany repetitively sucking Santana‘s bottom lip into her mouth and releasing it with a wet pop as she dug her nails sharply into the skin on Santana's back, as Santana's hands gripped the sheets tighter with each movement or squirm Brittany made underneath her. Santana would pull away every so often to catch her breath only to find herself breathless as Brittany would take that opportunity to plant kisses on Santana's neck, every so often taking the skin into her mouth and sucking gently.

"Don't leave any marks, baby," Santana begged in a whisper, her voice raspy and low. Brittany giggled charmingly as she realized it might be a little too late for that. Brittany continued to ignore her request, taking her skin into her mouth again for a quick tug.

"I love when you call me that," Brittany offered, purring against Santana's neck.

Santana pulled back and sat up, her hands gliding down from Brittany's chest to rest on her toned stomach. She looked down at Brittany's plump, kiss-swollen lips and grinned. _If she didn't have lipstick on before, she does now,_ Santana laughed to herself. Brittany smiled sweetly at her in return and rested both of her hands on Santana's hips, twirling her index fingers in tiny circles.

“I could lay here and just kiss you all day long,“ Santana said. “I have really missed those soft lips of yours. I don't want anyone else to kiss them ever again but me."

"I've been waiting for the day to be able to feel you again like this," Brittany replied, the hurt from their recent struggles offering words of their own. "Only I want to know what your body feels like."

Without saying another word, Santana climbed off of Brittany and positioned herself against Brittany's left side, lazily draping her own leg across Brittany's left leg; Brittany turned her head to face Santana. Their lips met again quickly, Santana humming against them with pleasure. She took Brittany's left breast in her hand and began to squeeze it, kneading the cool flesh between her fingers. She pulled away from their kiss as her eyes lured down to meet her actions; it was a turn on to watch herself touch the girl she so desperately wanted. She lowered her head down and took the perky nipple into her mouth, and as Brittany released a quiet moan of pleasure, Santana did as well. Santana lightly bit at the nipple causing Brittany‘s breath to hitch. Brittany took her own hand and began to squeeze at her right breast, her body tingling and full of want.

“How do you want me?“ Santana whispered between licks and nips at Brittany‘s nipple, her voice dark and husky. It was a huge turn on for her to be told how to fuck Brittany. Brittany moaned at the question as she closed her eyes tightly; it was a huge turn on for her to be asked. "Whatever you need tonight. Just tell me."

“I want you to make it last,“ Brittany answered, running her hand against the back of Santana's head, as her eyes darted downward to watch Santana's mouth work against her nipple. “Let me get to the edge and reel me back in. I don‘t ever want it to end. I just want to stay in this bed all night long and feel you against me. You don't know how much I have missed you and everything about you, Santana."

Santana continued to softly suck on Brittany's nipple as she slid her hand down her stomach and hovered right above her pelvis for a few seconds as she glided her hand over soft, warm skin. Growing embarrassingly impatient, Brittany pushed against Santana's hand urging her to continue. Santana eagerly obeyed and slid her hand down, a slight moan parting from her lips as the warmth and wetness of Brittany's center greeted her, her index finger easily locating her bulging clit. She began to slowly massage circles around it as Brittany slightly spread her legs apart in response.

“Oh God,“ Brittany hummed, closing her eyes.

Santana then ran two fingers downward into her folds to get a feel for how ready Brittany was; she was soaking wet. It sent a wave of stimulation through her body and down between Santana's legs that caused her to pinch her thighs together tightly. She ran her fingers up and down the length of Brittany, flicking her clit softly with each new arrival. Brittany bucked her hips upward as she began to slowly thrust against Santana's actions. Santana took this as a sign and quickly dipped two fingers inside of Brittany’s entrance. They both moaned simultaneously.

"You're so wet, Britt," Santana mumbled, continuing to work her mouth and tongue against Brittany's hardened nipple.

Santana began to move her fingers slowly back and forth, the sound of Brittany‘s wetness against each thrust making her mouth water. Her pace leisurely increased as the smell of sex began to waft into the air. Brittany demanded another finger and Santana slid a third in with ease while using her thumb to continue to make circles around her clit. Brittany released the hold on her own breast and gripped the edge of her pillow instead. She tangled her other hand inside of Santana‘s hair and gently pulled at her dark locks. Santana removed her mouth from Brittany's breast and rested her head on Brittany‘s stomach, her hand beginning to thrust with need.

Santana closed her eyes as she thrusted at a fast, consistent pace. Hearing Brittany's faint voice behind her, whimpering and moaning in pleasure, made her feel alive. No other person had ever made her feel so complete. It felt right and it felt real. Having sex usually felt like a chore, at least with all of the disgusting boys she had allowed to take her to bed, but with Brittany it felt like pure bliss. It felt so silly, but in this moment all she wanted to do was cry. It all made sense. _Being with Brittany made sense._

She was promptly jolted from her thoughts when Brittany's voice rang out.

“Santana, I‘m so close — stop, stop,“ she begged. Santana slowed her hand and carefully pulled her fingers out and rested them on Brittany's thigh as she observed the blonde's rapid breathing. Santana sat up on her knees and and put her hand out for assistance as she motioned for Brittany to sit up on her knees as well. Brittany smiled devilishly, clearly tortured by her own decision to put a stop her orgasm.

“Do you still have the, you know?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Of course I do," Santana answered behind a chuckle. "Why wouldn't I?"

Santana reached over into the back part of the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a harness with an attached purple silicone strap-on. It was something they had secretly bought online, curiosity getting the best of them as they explored being intimate with one another, but once it had arrived the idea of using it became very realistic. They had only used it twice before and both times it was Brittany who had received. 

"Is this what you want?" Santana asked, grinning as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. _"Britt."_

"It makes me feel closer to you. Somehow," Brittany replied. "I like imagining it's you."

Santana smiled, feeling a slight jump in her stomach at the words she just heard, as she crawled off the bed and stood to her feet. She quickly took a sip of water from the bottle on the nightstand before she proceeded to fit herself with the harness. _It's like slipping on a pair of underwear,_ she told herself. She crawled back onto the bed as Brittany remained standing on her knees. She watched the blonde turn to face in the direction of the headboard. Santana adjusted herself directly behind Brittany and forcefully pushed her forward down onto all fours. Brittany let out a startled gasp. Santana ran two fingers through Brittany‘s folds again and then quickly inserted them inside of her and thrusted a few times. Brittany moaned in immediate pleasure.

She pulled her fingers out, coated the tip of the strap-on with the wetness she had accumulated, and inserted the very tip into Brittany's entrance as Brittany whined at the feeling. Santana put her right hand against Brittany‘s hip as the other guided the strap-on a tiny bit further inside. Santana then softly asked, “Do you want me inside you now?“

"Yes," Brittany panted.

"Say it. I need to hear you say it."

“I want you inside of me, Santana. I want to feel you inside of me."

Santana moaned loudly as she slid the form deep inside of Brittany, feeling how tight she was. Santana‘s own wetness slowly began to drip down her inner thighs. Brittany parted her legs a bit more as she gripped the sheets tightly in both of her hands. Santana began to slowly thrust back and forth in a continuous pace, her hips smacking the back of Brittany’s ass with a loud pop with each movement.

Sliding effortlessly back and forth as she gripped tightly against Brittany's hips, her forward motion grew intense. With each glide of the strap-on inside of her, Brittany let out a cry of pleasure, trying hard to keep quiet. She occasionally whispered Santana's name, which only made the brunette indirectly pump fast and harder. She learned forward against Brittany‘s lower back and reached down with both of her hands to cup Brittany‘s breasts, squeezing them roughly as they bounced with the motion of their shifting bodies.

“Fuck, I‘m going to come soon,“ Santana announced. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back, gritting her teeth.

“No, not yet,“ Brittany husked between heated breaths. “ _Please_. Not yet. Go slower, go slower...“

Santana slowed her thrusts down, enjoying a few more moments before eventually pulling the strap-on completely out of Brittany. Brittany rolled over onto her back, breathless, and immediately spread her legs. Santana leaned forward between her open legs, grinning as the sweat began to bead across her face, roughly grabbing the outside of Brittany's thighs in each of her hands and lifting them upward as she glanced up at her.

“I want to see your face when you come,“ Brittany added.

"Well, here I am," Santana smirked, blushing.

Santana took her left hand and adjusted the strap-on against Brittany‘s entrance and slowly pushed forward; the stray hand returned to gripping at her thigh. She thrusted inside of her while she watched the expressions on the blonde's face. She enjoyed watching Brittany squirm underneath her and seeing her mouth curl in pleasure. Santana started moaning loudly as she pumped harder and faster, her focus remaining on the beauty in front of her. With each thrust, Brittany allowed tiny moans to escape from her throat. It was those sounds that sent Santana up the wall.

"Come on, babe, I‘m getting close," Brittany said, grabbing both of Santana's nipples and tugging at them forcefully.

“Me, too,“ Santana whined. "I want to come with you."

Brittany let out a few more quick, quiet groans before she jolted forward and one loud shriek of pleasure echoed within the entire room. That sound allowed Santana to fall forward and release her desire against Brittany, thrusting faster as her lower body quivered with pleasure.

"Brittany," Santana groaned. "Fuck, fuck..."

Both girls rode the wave for a few joyful seconds before they were slowly, and painfully, reeled back down to reality. Their breathing was heavy and their faces and chests sweaty, but they had arrived to that sweet paradise together. Santana began to pull the strap-on out of Brittany slowly as Brittany winced in slight discomfort.

"I‘m so sorry," Santana offered. She pulled the harness down from her waist, pulled it down her legs and around her ankles, and tossed the toy to the side once fully removed. She crawled up beside Brittany, nestled her head in the crook of her neck, and pulled the blankets over them."

"What a prom night," Santana purred in a husky voice, exhausted. "I didn't know it was going to end like this. I never would have imagined that in a million years."

“Yeah," Brittany replied breathlessly. "Best prom ever."

It was at that moment there was a soft knock on Santana's bedroom door, barely audible over the movie playing in the background. Both girls suddenly froze in fear, eyes wide like two deers caught in headlights. Santana shifted away from Brittany creating as much space between them as possible. 

"Santana?" a female voice asked from the other side. "Can I see you out here for a second?"


End file.
